Rajirija
|diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = Small Whip Beast |names = Ajirijar |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Drenched Thicket |size = Small |relations = Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congala |move = Tail Whip |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Rajirija are small Fanged Beasts endemic to the Drenched Thicket. Physiology Rajirija look a lot like other ape-like Fanged Beasts, having large amounts of reddish brown fur and a long, prehensile tail. Their face is rather short and flat, with two large fangs protruding from their upper jaw. Their tails are usually held off the ground, being so long that they actually curl up. Behavior Rajirija are usually rather docile, spending most of their time in groups, resting near rivers or, when feeling threatened, in higher parts of the trees. However, once provoked, they defend their territory rather viciously, their fangs and tails being formidable weapons. Abilities Rajirija are excellent climbers, as well as being fast and tireless runners. Their long tails additionally serve as strong whips, the beasts having perfect control over them. What's more, they can even pick up objects and throw them at unlucky foes. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Small Fanged Beasts living in the Drenched Thicket. Their long tails may look goofy at first, but worry not, they aren't. In fact, once these monsters' short temper is provoked, they are surprisingly strong and vicious.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Whip Beast * Superfamily: Raji * Family: Rajirija Rajirija are reddish brown Fanged Beasts, living in densely forested areas. Having no actual leder, they live in groups of up to forty individuals. Habitat Range So far, Rajirija have only been observed in the Drenched Thicket. Ecological Niche Rajirija, while usually feeding on plants and foliage, are omnivores. However, given that they are rather minuscule in size, they prefer searching for carcasses. They are very often preyed on by Jagras or Varukamaq with their respective leader. Biological Adaptations Rajirija, while of course possessing strong and sharp claws and teeth, have evolved to flee, rather than fight. However, this does not mean that they can't defend themselves. Their tails are extensively large and thin, making them a excellent, whip-like weapon. Tight pack connection and high levels of intelligence only add to this. Behavior Rajirija are not used to mankind, meaning that they, at first, will be docile and curious. However, once angered or threatened, they will not hesitate to attack annoying intruders. Attacks High Rank *'Charge:' The Rajirija will sprint forward, finishing it with a bite attack. *'Claw Swipe:' The monster swipes its claw at whatever is in front of it. It can do this twice in a row. *'Jump:' Flails its arms around, before jumping towards a threat, attempting to hit them with their full weight. *'Tail Whip:' Done in the fashion of Congalala's dung hurl, the Rajirija lowers its front half and launches its long tail forward, producing an audible bang. G-Rank *'Backflip:' Like the name implies, the monster will jump and do a backflip, before forcefully throwing their bodies to the ground again. Since they face the hunter with their back half, their tails will hit them, again producing a loud bang. Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Quests |-|High Rank= No Quest appearances in High Rank. |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Trivia *Unlike many other simian Fanged Beasts, Rajirija do not possess a leader, nor do they display extensive sexual dimorphism. **However, females are slightly smaller, as well as often carrying a young on their backs. Notes *Rajirija are based on several primate species, including Gray langurs, Bald uakaris and Olive baboons. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis